La mezcla más extraña
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Porque cuando olió la burbujeante amortentia, encontró la mezcla de aromas más extrañas que podría haber. Vale, siendo que pensaba en Luna, no debería extrañarle el por qué de los aromas que detectó. Porque con Luna todo era extraño, maravillosamente extraño.
1. Manzana

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

"**La mezcla más extraña"**

**I**

**Manzana**

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos ¡Salta!

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos ¡Salta!

El cabello de la joven se mecía levemente a cada paso saltarín que daba, de repente se paraba en algún lugar mirando la nada suspirando y movía sus brazos como si fuera un nargle que estaba en tiempos de apareamiento. No, no quería decir que ella estuviera excitada como un nargle, no eso sí que no. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si estaba excitada, pero de felicidad claro. No tenía motivo alguno para no ser feliz y como no lo tenía, simplemente estaba siendo feliz.

-Y los tubaduhba bailaban en el río, mirando a los nargles que estaban en su nido…-comenzó a canturrear alguna canción que había escuchado de su padre tiempo atrás. Bajó las escaleras sin dejar de canturrear y fue a los jardines en dirección al lago.

El sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo y apenas salió extendió los brazos al cielo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Lovegood?-la joven se llevó una mano al pecho de forma sorprendida y miró a quién le hablaba. Sonrió de forma soñadora y se acercó a él, acercó tanto su rostro al de él, que el joven podía llegar a pensar que le besaría.

-Buenos días Theodore Nott, hoy tus ojos son muy lindos-dijo la joven alejándose un poco. Theodore suspiró y miró a Luna de forma tranquila, terminó sonriéndole.

-Puedes decirme Theo o Theodore si quieres-le espetó mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella y mirándola de vez en cuando daba un salto.

-¿Y por qué no me dices Luna, Theo?-preguntó ella mirando a la nada nuevamente.

-¿No te incomoda?

-En lo absoluto-negó la Ravenclaw y le tomó las manos haciendo que el chico se sonrojara levemente-¿Vamos al lago?

-Cla…claro-respondió titubeante.

Luna llevó de la mano a Theodore en dirección al lago dando alguno que otro salto y canturreando levemente. Apenas llegaron Luna soltó su mano y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, mientras Theodore se sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, ella se metía al lago hasta que el agua tocaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

Theodore le observaba de reojo y suspiró. Sacó una manzana roja de su mochila y le dio un mordiscón. Vio como Luna hacía el intento de acariciar el agua y sonrió. No se había dado cuenta el momento en que había empezado a fijarse en la joven rubia, quizás fue cuando Hermione buscaba a Draco y ella siempre iba en compañía de la chica en la mayoría de las ocasiones. A lo mejor fue ahí cuando notó que era linda, peculiar a su forma, dulcemente inocente y extrañamente coqueta. Le gustaba que llevara collares de corchos o aros de rábanos, que hablara de criaturas de dudosa existencia y que no comiera frutas con cáscaras a pesar de que fueran uvas.

-¿Qué comes?-el joven salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la Ravenclaw que se acercaba a él de forma descalza, creado barro entre sus pies húmedos y la tierra. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió-Me gustan las manzanas rojas-admitió mirando la fruta.

-¿Quieres?-la joven asintió cuando Theo le ofreció de ella, sin tomarla mordió un poco del lugar que no había cáscara. Cerró los ojos degustando su sabor, dejando que el sabor dulce le invadiera para finalmente tragarla.

-Gracias Theo, ha estado deliciosa como siempre-el joven recordó que desde hace un tiempo cuando él comía manzana Luna siempre terminaba comiéndosela con él.

-De nada Luna-sonrió y le acarició levemente la mejilla, un leve rubor rosa se apareció en sus mejillas pálidas y sin querer moverse se quedó disfrutando de aquella caricia.

-Debo irme, pronto empezará Herbología-anunció ella. Se acercó levemente hacia el castaño y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla-Nos vemos Theo-la chica tomó sus calcetas y zapatos sin molestarse a ponérselos de nuevo, empezó a caminar de forma saltarina hasta desaparecer.

Theo le observó hasta que vio que ella desaparecía del lugar con la lejanía, miró la manzana roja y la olió levemente.

¡Ah!

Recordaba haber detectado manzana la clase pasada de pociones cuando hicieron la poción de Amortentia, sin duda la detectó de inmediato porque era muy dulce, pero olerla en persona era muy diferente, más si tenía cierta mezcla con el aroma de Luna.

* * *

Me encantan Theo y Luna, son tan adorables. Estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo la próxima semana, digan que les parece guapas/os. Besos! Cuídense.


	2. Cebolla

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

"**La mezcla más extraña"**

**II**

**Cebolla**

-¿Vas a ir a verte con Granger, cierto?-el castaño notó como su amigo se sobresaltaba.

-No aparezcas así, me asustas-Draco se giró con una mano en el pecho. El castaño simuló una sonrisa-Sí-confirmó. Theo asintió mientras sacaba una cebolla de su mochila-¿Una cebolla?

-Pues sí, una cebolla-respondió mientras asentía.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Ya sabes, si ves a Pansy…-

-Le digo que Snape te llamó a su despacho-interrumpió al rubio y este asintió mientras se iba. Theodore miró la cebolla con atención y camino hacia los jardines. Iba sacándole la cáscara a la cebolla y el aroma fuerte se impregnaba en sus narices.

El aroma fuerte al igual que su sabor, la piel suave, las risas, todo. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado hace poco, recordaba su carcajada ruidosa y estridente, su aroma y su cabello suelto y algo sucio porque andaba jugando por el bosque.

Y el beso.

Lo recuerda claramente.

_Flash Back_

_Se arremangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, estaba descalzo y el frío de la tierra cubrió sus pies y le provocó un pequeño escalofrío. Se arremangó sus mangas de la camisa y se aventuró a caminar por el bosque prohibido nuevamente. Se había hecho una costumbre para él andar en la tierra húmeda y descalzo, una manía que Luna le había pegado desde hace un tiempo._

_La joven de Ravenclaw se adentró a su vida rápidamente, desde el primer momento en que la conoció, ella le dejó sin habla durante minutos, pero sonriendo. Salía con muchas ocurrencias de seres extraños, de mezclas de comida, atuendos, accesorios, todo, hasta la forma de llevar la varita le sorprendía. Recordaba que en muchas ocasiones cuando terminaban solos, lo llevaba a buscar criaturas extrañas. Luna ahora estaba en todos sus recuerdos, hasta en los más simples. _

_Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro. Se adentró y le escuchó, era su voz cantarina. Siguió caminando hasta fundirse entre los arbustos, vio unas cuantas criaturas y algunas plantas. Pasó por un arbusto lleno de bayas y saco un puñado, la voz se hacía más fuerte, la risa acompañada de algunos cambios de respiración y nuevamente el campo. Se torció un poco el pie por el camino rocoso, se quejó y siguió adelante. Apartó con sus manos unas cuantas ramas y la vio._

_En el centro del lugar, con los pies descalzos, el cabello enmarañado y sucio, los aros de rábano y con la varita detrás de la oreja. Estaba alimentando unos thestral, lanzaba la carne de forma alegre y esta desaparecía, ante los ojos de él al menos, que nunca había presenciado la muerte. La joven se quedó quieta por unos segundos._

_-Buenos días, Theo-su voz soñadora le hizo sonreír._

_-Buenos días, Luna-respondió saliendo de los arbustos, se le olvidó la torcedura y se quejó un poco._

_-¿Te ha pasado algo?-comentó Luna sin tirar el pedazo de carne._

_-No. Solo me torcí el pie-caminó hasta ella._

_-Deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey-contestó lanzando el último pedazo de carne, se limpió las manos restregándolas en su falda-Ven, siéntate._

_-No, no puedo-respondió frustrado tras unos intentos de agacharse._

_-Apóyate en mí-temiendo dejar caer todo su peso sobre la joven se apoyó un poco y logró sentarse de forma lenta, con algo de dolor al pasar llevar su tobillo. Luna se sentó a su lado e inspeccionó su tobillo-Está algo hinchado, se pondrá peor si no te lo ves antes…_

_-No quiero, no ahora-era un testarudo total-Iré más tarde, cuando volvamos ¿Te parece?-la joven asintió titubeante mientras dejaba el pie en la tierra. Tomó un poco de barro que estaba recién formándose, jugó un poco con él y cubrió la área inflamada con un poco haciendo que el castaño soltara un suspiro de alivio ante la tierra húmeda._

_-Debería ayudar un poco, supongo-se acercó hasta el castaño y se sentó a su lado.-Estuvieron así unos minutos, en silencio, tan solo escuchando la respiración del otro, los sonidos del bosque y algunos animales. Theodore sacó de su bolso un cuadernillo y unos lápices._

_-Son muggles-comentó Luna._

_-Son perfectos para dibujar-comentó comenzando a trazar el paisaje que tenía en frente de él._

_-¿Aún te duele?-asintió titubeante algo concentrado, no fue hasta que sintió a la joven cerca de él, levantó la cabeza y vio como la joven se acercaba a él, con los ojos cerrados, estirando los labios._

_-¿Qué hac-los labios de Luna se posaron suavemente en los de él ahogando las palabras. Fue un beso sencillo, sin ninguna danza, pero aun así el corazón de Theodore bombeaba fuertemente y podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos lentamente, duró unos cuantos segundos pero pudo sentir el sabor de la chica perfectamente. Luna se alejó poco a poco de él, no estaba sonrojada, ni mostraba algún deje de nerviosismo, más bien estaba tranquila._

_-¿Funcionó?-el chico parpadeó confuso._

_-¿Funcionó qué cosa?_

_-Pues el beso-respondió con tranquilidad-Dicen que cuando das un beso a una persona herida, debería sanarse un poco, o sentirse mejor al menos-el castaño esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Pero Luna, esos besos se dan sobre la herida…-la joven le observó algo consternada y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas pálidas._

_-Oh, yo…-silencio. La joven estaba algo sonrojada y evitó mirarle, por lo que empezó a observar sus dedos de los pies._

_-Luna, sabes a cebolla-comentó con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a dibujar nuevamente._

_-Me gusta comer cebolla-confesó._

_El silencio fue su acompañante en esos momentos, Luna no le volvió a hablar y él no hizo que ella pasara algún momento vergonzoso. Terminó su dibujo, una parte del bosque, iluminada por unos cuantos rayos del sol y en el suelo una cebolla solitaria._

_Al fin y al cabo, había sido bueno no ir donde Madame Pomfrey._

_Fin Flash Back._

Theodore miró con atención la cebolla y le sonrió al recordar aquella tarde en el bosque prohibido. Le dio un mordisco y se dejó inundar por aquel sabor fuerte.

Quienes decían que los besos siempre eran dulces estaban errados, ahora los besos sabían a cebolla.

* * *

_Mi segundo capítulo del Reto (: No sé si a los demás les guste comer cebolla, pero a mí sí. Gracias a Yasss, Bella Valentía y Arhatdy-Uchiha por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Besos!_


	3. Estiércol de Hipogrifo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

"**La mezcla más extraña"**

**III**

**Estiércol de Hipogrifo**

-¿Cómo ha dicho Señor Nott?-Theodore soltó una risa al ver el rostro de desconcierto del Profesor Slughorn. El profesor se movió algo incómodo y casi creía que no quería pestañear para perderse algo, sonriendo en sus adentros avanzó nuevamente a la poción y sintió esos aromas tan característicos.

-Que lo que yo siento es manzana-el profesor asintió dando su aprobación-Cebolla…-asintió nuevamente algo dudoso-Y ya se lo repetí Profesor, estiércol de hipogrifo-sonrió disimuladamente.

-Déjeme decirle Señor Nott, que es la mezcla más extraña que me han dicho al oler Amortentia ¡La más extraña!-bufó haciendo que su bigote se moviera un poco.

El joven asintió y fue a su lugar para sentarse junto con Draco.

-¿Estiércol de hipogrifo? Anda, ya ¿Es en serio?-cuestionó de forma socarrona el rubio.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? "Rosas, almendras y frutillas"-le recordó los aromas que detectó en la poción-¡Qué mezcla más marico…-

-Oye, oye. No te pases, ¿Vale?-le interrumpió a lo que el castaño río. Se quedó mirando a sus demás compañeros que pasaban por la poción de Amortentia y le decían al profesor que era lo que detectaban, y al escuchar algunas se dio cuenta de que su profesor tenía razón.

Porque cuando olió la burbujeante amortentia, encontró la mezcla de aromas más extrañas que podría haber. Vale, siendo que pensaba en Luna, no debería extrañarle el porqué de los aromas que detectó. Porque con Luna todo era extraño, maravillosamente extraño.

Sonrío al recordar el porqué del estiércol de hipogrifo.

Buscaba a Luna, como siempre, fue hacia el bosque prohibido sabiendo que la encontraría por ahí. Se desvió de un camino al recordar que la Ravenclaw le dijo que el nuevo hipogrifo de Hagrid se estaba quedando una temporada en el bosque, así que para evitar cualquier problema, se desvió, hacia donde le llevaba su… ¿Intuición masculina?

Bueno, algo parecido.

Pasó por unos arbustos de bayas, de esas que siempre comía con ella cuando volvían al Colegio. Sacó un puñado y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se escuchaba el ruido de la naturaleza, ese ruido de animales sigilosos pisando algunas ramas, de los cantos de algunas aves y el mecer de las ramas de los árboles, que chocaban entre sí. Pero no la escuchaba a ella.

No escuchaba ni su risa, ni su canto. Ni siquiera escuchaba su silencio.

Siguió adentrándose en el bosque, y un aroma, ese que ya conocía, le invadió. Un aroma dulce, extraño y poco común. Luna estaba cerca, lo sabía. No la escuchaba, pero la olía.

-¿Luna?-preguntó en voz alta esperando que la Ravenclaw le escuchara-¡Luna!-gritó-¿Dónde estás?

-¡Por aquí Theo!-era su voz, esa voz soñadora e ida que siempre tenía.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Aquí!-la escuchó cerca y la vio por entre unos arbustos. La joven estaba sucia como siempre, el cabello enredado y con tierra. Agitaba una mano y sonrió levemente al ver que él ya la había visto. Se acercó a ella lentamente y cuando pudo estar frente a ella, notó algo que le dejó extrañado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó de forma directa, Luna estaba descalza, como siempre, pero en un pie tenía una mezcla rara, de cierta forma viscosa esparcida en uno de sus tobillos.-¿Qué es eso?

-Estiércol-dijo acercándose a él y notó que tenía la mano con aquello.-Estiércol de hipogrifo.

-Estiércol de hipogrifo-ella asintió.-¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?-soltó una risa incrédula.

-Mi padre dice que el estiércol de hipogrifo te ayuda con las curaciones, de tipo inflamación-se encogió de hombros-Madame Pomfrey dice que son puras patrañas, pero yo le creo a mi padre.-sonrió y él le respondió de igual forma.-¡Oh! Cierto que aún tienes el tobillo inflamado…

-¡No, Luna no te preocupes!-se alarmó y la joven rubia se agachó, andaba descalzo y con los pantalones arremangados.-Luna, no tienes que hacer na…da-la chica ya había esparcido el estiércol es su tobillo, aparte de asco, lo único que sentía eran cosquillas, el suave contacto de sus manos en su piel le alteró levemente. Guardó silencio unos momentos y cuando Luna terminó, se agachó para estar a su altura, ambos estaban de cuclillas mirándose. El aroma a estiércol era incómodo, pero esa fragancia natural que tenía Luna lo amortiguaba un poco.-No tenías que hacerlo…-susurró.

-Quería hacerlo-él guardó silencio, alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica, delineándolo con la yema de sus dedos-me preocupo por ti…-dijo ella.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le besó. Era uno de esos besos tranquilos, suaves, que lo llenaban por completo. Ahí, en medio del bosque, en pleno día, manchados de estiércol y besándose, Theo no podía pedir más para el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Puedes quitar esa cara de idiota?-la voz de Draco le trajo de vuelta, miró a su compañero y sonrió mirando al suelo. La clase aún no terminaba, iba a jugar un poco con un pergamino cuando la voz del gordo profesor Slughorn le llamó la atención.

-¿Cómo fue lo que dijo?-el bigote se movió ante un bufido.

-Que huelo a esencia de nargles, estiércol de hipogrifo y cebolla-respondió la joven que llenaba sus pensamientos. Algunos soltaron unas risas.

-¿Esencia de nargle? ¡Pero si eso no existe Señorita Lovegood!—exclamó el profesor.

-¿Usted nunca ha buscado un nargle?-el profesor negó con la cabeza-Entonces no sabe cómo es su esencia-respondió y caminó hasta su lugar, meciendo el cabello y sus aros de rábano. Luna le miró fugazmente y le sonrió.

Theodore sabía cómo era la esencia de nargles, pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

_Agrego de último momento la nota de autor, que antes no pude hacerlo xD Pero solo eso c: Bueno, ¿En serio nunca han comido cebolla a mordiscos? ¿Hablan en serio? xD ¡Vamos si es muy rica! Yo lo hago y me encanta c: Tomate, Cebolla y pimentón verde, se comen a mordiscos! xD Me gusta comerlos e_e Gracias a todas por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado la historia y pues nada... "¡Felices Reto del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Blablablablah... ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!" xDDD Un poquito fan de Hunger Games xD ¡Besos! _


End file.
